Fractured Timeline
by Luminaessence
Summary: This is a story based around Silver the Hedgehog, 1 year after the events of Sonic '06, with the exception of his time never being fixed and Iblis still reigns. He starts a new adventure into the past, only to escape this time around. This is a reboot of my original story.


"Ah!" a lone silver hedgehog screamed as he fell with the rubble after the great fire monster known as Iblis fired another fiery attack on the building. Panicking, Silver (a very cliché name), forgot all about his special abilities that would take him to safety…but instead grabbed onto a piece of the building that was larger than his own body and balanced it underneath him before landing into the unforgiving lava below. "Wow that was a close one!"

"ROAR!" the great fire monster, well, roared before splashing the fiery liquid towards the local idiot, creating a giant wave of burn and fire and 'hot!'

"Uh…," again, being the clueless hedgehog he is, he forgot to float himself to safety and just braces himself for the incoming death.

"How did Trigger do this again?" referring to an old enemy…um…friend of his, he repositioned himself and the once a building he was standing on to try to ride destruction back to safety. "I really, really hope this works, or else I might be the new Shadow." Chuckling and grimacing at the thought, he somehow managed to actually 'catch' the wave. He went with the flow, and since it was lava, it took no time at all to dissipate, letting him go in the process.

Angered by this new development, Iblis stomped his feet like a child having a tantrum over not getting any candy, thus creating new, much larger waves towards Silver, who's eyes just widened in shock.

"…this is not going to end well," bracing himself; he somehow was able to keep himself steady. But to his surprise, the wave started to curl and created a tube around him. "…I hate it when I'm right. So what can I do to get out of this?"

Satisfied that the psychokinetic nuisance was probably done for, Iblis turned away and went on to do fire monster things.

"Maybe I can speed up, but how? Would angling my rock and myself just right can do that? I can see an opening that is slowly going farther and farther away, maybe I can go out that way." Gathering his courage, he angled his 'board' downwards, and surprising himself it actually worked to gain speed. However, he found a new problem to deal with, falling face first into lava does not sound too attractive of an idea, so he reangled himself to go upwards, and was surprised to find his own momentum kept his speed. He stayed in this loop of going up and down, and to his delight, he finally came out of the barrel of fire.

Then there turned out to be another setback. He came out on the ascent of his speed run, and soon ended up speeding off the wave in a back flip like motion…. "Ah! Chaos save me now!" crossing his fingers, Silver attempted to get out of his spinning fall. He somehow actually regained a horizontal position and landed back on the wave.

The wave was almost to its destination…an end of a long forgotten road that was started about fifty feet above the top of the wave. Once Silver saw this, he quickly stopped his mini celebration. "What would Blaze tell me to get out of this mess?"

_Remembering his old friend, Blaze, the purple cat with pyrokinetic abilities. He recollected how they fought his current foe, and how she used to guide him whenever he screwed up. She gave a facepalm and said, "Silver, you are psychokinetic! You can fly you idiot!"_

"Oh yeah! I'll just float myself up there!"

_"Idiot."_

As directed, Silver jumped the highest he can and created an aqua aura around himself, not unlike the color on the tips of his boots. He ascended out of harm's way, and landed on the shaky street above.

"Yes! I lived!" He screamed in joy, starting to do some sort of celebratory dance, very similar to what someone does after scoring a goal in any game. In the middle of a twirl, he suddenly noticed that Iblis got bored and left him. "You coward, come face me so we can end this once and for all!"

"It's no use. Iblis doesn't see me as a real threat anymore. Just one more bug he can squish, at least I'm on the rank of a mosquito." Disheartened, he flew back to his personal shelter.

"You know, riding that wave was actually kinda fun!"

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

-On patrol of the city, actually remembering he has powers this time-

Hmm, I wonder if it is really worth it for me to continue fighting Iblis? I haven't seen another soul since we ran into Mephiles over a year ago after you….

I dropped onto the closest building before breaking down in tears.

"Why!" "Everyone else got to go back to a normal life, while I lost you! The Trigger was even brought back to life…while you sacrificed yourself. Why…?"

Sobbing isn't the way to figure things out. Maybe everyone will come out of hiding once Iblis is gone for good? Eh, maybe instead of focusing on a rematch with Iblis, maybe today I can focus on getting a new ally…or at least a friend.

I started going into a sprint towards the edge and jumped into what would be most people's doom, letting myself fall until about 10 feet above the ground. Just trying to keep my reflexes straight, you know?

Anyway, I decided to start my search in the far side of the city, farthest from the lava and everyone's foe. I looked through the buildings, finding abandoned treasures, long rusted cans, and more burned bones than I can count. Even a…a…cradle with the skull of a Mobian baby that was feline in appearance.

I search high and low until…I randomly stumbled upon a capsule in an old warehouse. Upon closer inspection….

"…Shadow?"

The capsule contained none other than the black and red hedgehog Shadow, aka, the ultimate life form. What I don't understand is, why is he here?

I look to the ancient computers nearby and try to figure out a way to open the capsule. Unfortunately, they were either nonoperable or required a password that was long forgotten. And by the things I could find out, if the capsule were opened by force, it would destroy the contents inside.

"What happened to being indestructible, Shadow? Did they found out your secret weakness to turnips or something?"

Even if I could make a joke, this situation was too unbearable for me not to cry. He was probably the only hope I had to help stop the monstrosity…or to at least find a friend.

After giving up on trying to resurrect Shadow, I leave in rage of the building and decided to try searching in the most dangerous district of the city…near the infamous fire tornado.

How long have this thing been churning…I don't even know. It was presumed to formed shortly after the rise of Iblis, when the trigger was sparked…I guess killed if previous events were true.

"How could something start over something so stupid!"

I met the same images I saw in the other part of the city, with the exception of everything being torn, thrown about, an even more burns were present. It seemed like the only thing that wasn't covered in fire, burns, and rubble is….

"…Me."

I seem to be the only one that is left to stop everything, to return this place to nothing!

"What is the point? I might as well end myself now to stop this vicious cycle of battles!"

_"Silver…this isn't like you."_

"Blaze, don't interrupt me when I am finally on to something. Iblis can only die once he is out of fuel, right? I am the only thing that is keeping him alive. As soon as I'm defeated, no one will continue growing the food supplies that provide the sources he needs to burn. He will die out soon after I'm gone!"

_"That's crazy talk and you know it!"_

"I already know I'm crazy, I talk to someone who's long gone!"

_"Silver…."_

"I'm sorry Blaze. I'm just tired of all of this."

_"…."_

And with that, I flew over the top of the funnel of the tornado, and just let my powers stop.

"Ah!" the fire burns so much more than I thought it would, the wind was already enough.

_"You are so naïve, but that's what I always liked about you."_

To think, those will be the last words I'll ever hear.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

"Sonic! Don't you dare think you can skip out on our date again!" I swear you'll feel the wrath of the hammer of none other than Amy Rose, me!

I looked all over the outskirts of central city, and decided that my best view should be from the sky.

"Let's see, where could I get up at…bingo," I spot a lovely building with plenty of windowsills that would make the perfect platforms for me. "Who needs elevators anyway?"

I took out my piko-piko hammer and used it as a balance for all of my crazy jumps from one floor to the next. When I finally get to the top, I see a silhouette of a hedgehog in the distance.

"Sonic!"

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

"Ugh, where am I?" I look up into the sky to see the familiar smoke caused by the nearby lava…wait…why isn't it hot…and actually, a bit cool and damp?

I got up to be surprised I didn't hurt at all; I couldn't even see the burns I acquired from the tornado…or my last fight with Iblis. I even had all of my fur intact.

After inspecting myself, I decided to actually take a look around my surroundings, and to my surprise, saw that there was a mountain behind me, a lake to my left, a forest to my right, and a city far off in the distance.

"I wonder if…that couldn't be possible, could it?"

I fly off towards the city, seeing things I haven't seen in over a year. Flowing grass, dandelions, fish hoping in a nearby stream…it was too surreal.

"I wonder if I somehow ended up in the past, maybe even into…."

But there was one problem with my theory; none of these surroundings was familiar to me. It all seemed…misplaced. None of the rocks seemed familiar, and the floating…island on my far left looked new too.

"Maybe I'm just exploring the afterlife and the rulers of this new place live on that floating thing."

I guess I just have to go with the punches, and hopefully I can find the answers I'm looking for in this city. As soon as I came to the city's edge, a blue wave a wind flashed past me and blew me off course.

"That couldn't be…. Don't worry Silver, maybe they just have very strange weather patterns here. Besides, I'm guessing the fog is just playing tricks on your eyes."

Maybe I should stay undercover until I get my bearings. I'm not sure if they would remember me, assuming that was the Iblis Trig…Sonic.

I float up to the top of a nearby building to see if I can get a good vantage point of the city. What I saw, I wasn't prepared for. The lights were starting to come on along a smooth road, with cars occasionally passing by. Signs that challenge Iblis' own light appeared almost everywhere. A large one was displaying a brown drink of some sort flashed ahead. And my, there seemed to be a large circular object sparkling with many lights off to the far left.

"Beautiful," I whispered to myself in fear that I might scare it away.

"Sonic!" someone screeched behind me, but I was too focused of what stood in front of me until a pair of arms grabbed around me, restraining any movement…including breathing. I looked down to see some familiar gloves and bracelets. It could only be one person.

"Amy, cough, you are choking me," I said hoarsely.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic…wait, you aren't Sonic," so her eyes do work. "And how do you know my name?" she asked, confused.

"Um, lucky guess?" I replied while putting a hand behind my quills. I guess they don't remember me.

"Since you already know me, Mister, so what is your name?" she asked.

"Well, I'm Silver, Silver the Hedgehog!" puffing my chest out in pride.

"I'm Amy Rose; and sorry for hugging you earlier, I thought you were someone else," she said and looked down.

"It's okay, and I figured as much."

"So are you new in town? I think I would remember a character like you." Sure you would, especially since you mistake everyone for Sonic.

"Actually, I was trying to find a place to move to, and this seems nice."

"So were you thinking of Emerald or Central City?"

"Um…I have as of yet to decide," so that's the name of the area. It definitely not where I first met everyone in Soleanna.

"Can you imagine if you moved into Central City, or even, into my own apartment building?" Her eyes glowed dangerously. "We can have sleepovers, have makeovers, and all that fun stuff."

"Um…."

"I can redo your quills, it would look so nice down; then I can teach you how to do your eyes. No eyelashes, what were you thinking?"

"I, uh." Doesn't she need to breathe?

"Find an outfit for you that would match your boots, which may I add, are simply darling."

"Am-," note to self, don't have a holding breath contest with her.

"And when I'm all done, we can show you to the entire town!"

"-my," I do not like where this is going at all.

Her eyes widened at another idea. "Oh, why wait, we can do it now! Come with me, my place is just right around the block."

With that, she grabbed me by the hand and led me to the elevator.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself under my breath.


End file.
